The Keyblade Ninja
by narutokun2
Summary: A story of how Kingdom Hearts and Naruto combine. Short chapters but still its in progress. Please review good.Includes naruhina and sora kairi.I have very short chapters to keep suspense. I don't own them
1. Squad 7

Attack of the ninja heartless

disclaimer- i do not own kingdom hearts or naruto

Attack of the ninja heartless

Setting of chapter 1-sora's island

Riku-hey sora iv got a message from the King.

Sora-Huh!

Kairi-open it open it!

Sora opens the envelope

Dear Sora,

Troubles brewin I've learned of a new enemies called the Akatsui

They are sending heartless ninja into our dimension and killing everything. I need you to use your keyblade to enter the naruto dimension and destroy the akatskui.

Hoping you will not do anything stupid, the King

Sora-I've got to find Donald and goofy

Sora-hey guys.

Donald and Goofy-what?

Sora-read this.

Donald and Goofy- wow!

Sora-Donald can you get us to this naruto world?

Donald- I guess so

Kairi- im going to

Riku-count me in

Donald- here we go

The room goes light

The gang wakes up in a forest

Sora- where are we?

Donald – welcome to the naruto world

Suddenly 3 black figures pop out from the trees

Sora- heartless!

The combat begins with the heartless. One heartless did signs with his hands and suddenly we were stopped

Sora-what the!

Suddenly a orange clothed person appeared and yelled

Naruto –rasengan

Then I saw a blue orb smack into a heartless and it disappeared.

Then another child pop'ed out with lightning in the palm of his hand!

Saskue-chidori!

He smacked into a heartless and it disappeared too

Finally a young girl popped out and smacked a heartless with a green glow around her hand and it also disappeared.

Naruto-are you all right?

Sora- yea but who are you?

Naruto-Naruto Uzamaki

Saskue-Saskue Uchiha

Sakura- Sakura Haruno

Then a adult man popped in and said

Kakashi- Kakashi Hatake

All together- we are squad seven!


	2. The leaf village

The leaf village

The leaf village

Sora-squad 7?

Naruto-yea one of the top ninja teams in the leaf village

Sora-ninja's?

Goofy-leaf village?

Sakura- ya what you hav'ent heard of us

Sora-no of course we haven't we are from another world.

Naruto- another world?

Kakashi- yes I have heared such things before in my ANBU days.

Sora- we had a King who cames here and told us about the heartless

Kakashi- The Heartless?

Sora- the things that attacked us.

Kakashi- Oh…….well the only king like thing here is the 5th hokage

Sora- the 5th hokage?

Sakura- the leader of our village.

Sora- will you take us there?

Saskue- sure

Sora- I'm Sora the keyblade master.

Kakashi-The keyblade huh been along time since ive seen the keyblade.

Sora- when!

Kakashi- well….

Riku- well lets talk about it later!

Kakashi- well okay

We walk to the village and meet the hokage

Tsunade- welcome keyblade bearer Sora I have something for you.

Tsunade gives him a leaf village headband and charm.

Tsunade- you are now a leaf ninja and that charm belong to the 1st hokage.

Suddenly Sora's keyblade turned to a sliver blade with knives at the end.

Tsunade- the keyblade will give you the ability to cast jutsu.

Sora-jutsu?

Tsunade- jutsu is a ability that uses chakra a mix of spiritual and physical energy to create elemental energy.

Sora- how can I learn jutsu?

Tsunade- we have many ninja here maybe they could show you some.

Sora walks all around town and learnes many jutsu including: chidori,rasengan, he also learned as the keyblade master all of the kekke genkai the sharingan,byakugan,super speed and third state sharingan.

Sora – wow this place is amazing1

Then sora spotted a hill way up in the mountains and wonderd

Soras thoughts-I wonder if kairi would like the spot……

Meanwhile……

Naruto-I wonder if hinata would like the hill spot in the mountains.

Minutes later naruto and sora climbed up the mountains with their frieneds and ened up meeting each other at the top.

Naruto and sora- what are you doing here!

Hinata - maybe it would be better if we all went out for ramen.

Kairi and sora- ramen?

Naruto- its noodles coverd in basically everything you want.

Sora-sounds good.

They all went out for ramen and had a wonderful time talking and kairi also learned jutsu too.


	3. Kairi's Determination

Attack of The ninja heartless

Chapter-3-kairi's determination

Kairi- hey Naruto!

Naruto-yea Kairi

Kairi-I was wondering if you could tell me where the ninja academy is.

Naruto- you're going to become a ninja? That's great!

Kairi- I know it's going to be tough but I know I can do it.

Kairi applied for the academy and aced the entry exam and luckily it was only one week before the gennin exam.

Sora hey Kairi how's training going

Kairi- its going pretty well would you like to train with me?

Sora-sure!

They trained on their clone and transformation jutsus and when they got tired they went and found everyone and had a ramen feast.

On the day of the gennin exam Kairi was very nervous she couldn't stop training because she wanted to impress Sora.

Iruka-okay students today is the day for the gennin exams so everyone get ready we will call you up when its time.

Iruka-Kairi please create at least for clones

Kairi focussed her chakra and did the hand signs then yelled shadow clone jutsu.

Then over ten distinct clones appeared Iruka was surprised and yelled…

you pass

Kairi walked up to get her headband and ran outside but when she went outside a cloaked figure appeared and knocked her unconscious


	4. The Truth

Chapter 3 the truth

Chapter 3 the truth

Meanwhile ….

Sora- Hey Riku have you seen Kairi anywhere?

Riku- No, but today she said she and Hinata where going to ihcirakus for some celebration ramen.

Sora- Lets go see if she's with Hinata.

One their way there Naruto caught up with them…

Naruto- hey guys where are you going in such a hurry?

Sora- we were looking for kairi and Riku said her and Hinata were going to get ramen.THEY

Naruto- that can't be right I just passed Hinata's place and she was training.

Then suddenly goofy and Donald came and said that they had seen kairi being kidnapped by a cloaked figure with red clouds on them.

Sora, Riku, and Naruto- what!!

When they got to the hokages place they explained what had happened.

Tsunade- this is very grim indeed if the Akatsui learned how you got here they likely kidnapped kairi as bait. I have no choice, Sora, Naruto, Riku, and the rest of team 7 your mission is to retrieve kairi at all cost.

Sora- okay lets go.

So they took of to the hidden sand village where they would visit the place where the Akatsui tried to take the jinkuuri out of Garra ….

Sora- So Kakashi sensei what exactly are these Akatsui?

Kakashi- why are you asking me why don't you ask Riku?

Sora- Riku? Why? Hess never has been here.

Kakashi- you mean he hasn't told you?

Sora- what?

Kakashi- a long time ago he served with the Akatsui and was responsible for the absorption of the 8 tailed fox and gave to a friend.

Sora- who?

Kakashi- nobody knows.

Riku- hey you guys what are you talking about?

Sora- o nothing just about the Akatsui.

Riku- th th th Akatsui?

Sora Riku are you hiding something?

Riku- no no no

Sora- really? Cause Kakashi was telling about your last visit?

Riku- my last visit?

Sora- Ya and your partnership with the Akatsui

Riku- okay you got me I helped the Akatsui get the 7 tailed fox.

Sora- why didn't you tell me?

Riku-I didn't want lady hokages to be worried about sending an ex-Akatsui.

Kakashi- but that's ancient history and it's not like you gave Sora the 7 tailed fox spirit.

Riku- actually…

Sora- what!!

Riku- remembers that marble I gave you during the time of organization 13.

Sora- Ya

Riku- well that was the spirit.

Soprano MY GOD!!

Sora- so I have a killer demon sleeping in me?!

Riku- Ya pretty much.

Kakashi-don't worry the only it will awaken if your heart gets stolen

Sora- uhhhhhhhhh…

Kakashi-ohhh no.

Riku-ok guys we have to focus on the matter at hand lets go find kairi!

/tmp/uploads/FF1541467.doc

Page 3 of 3


	5. The Investigation

Chapter 5- The Investigation

Chapter 5- The Investigation

Sora- so Saskue you haven't talked the entire way are you thinking about were kairi might be?

Saskue- yeah we've checked the village hidden in the sand and the land of waves the only we haven't checked is Orichmaru's grave.

Sora- who's Orichmaru?

Saskue- he was a powerful, insane, pshycopath that enjoyed killing and experimenting jutsu, when Naruto finally killed him we buried in front of his hide out.

Sora- so maybe the Akatsui hid out there with Kai-

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes, Sora threw a kunai at the bush and about five heartless popped out and attacked

Sora-Chidori toss!!

Right at that moment a powerful Chidori burst from the keyblade and completely obliterated a heartless.

Riku- shadow possession jutsu!

Riku caught a heartless in his jutsu and sliced it right open.

Naruto- Rasengan!!

Naruto busted through two heartless and there were no more

Kakashi-This must mean were getting close.

When they arrived at the hidden sound village it was deserted.

Naruto-what we came all this way for nothing!

Saskue- yeah but lets check out Orichmaru's grave.

Kakashi-alright let's go.

When they got to Orichmaru's hideout it looked deserted and Orichmaru's grave was destroyed!

Sora- lets go guys Kairi's waiting for us.

/tmp/uploads/FF1541467.doc

Page 2 of 2


End file.
